


Y La Vida

by PrincesaPetalito



Series: Floricienta AU [1]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, I am 65 episodes into the thing, I just wanted to play with these novela tropes, M/M, lord help me, this is cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: A quick run through Francis Fritzenwalden's life ever since he was a little kid adopted by a wealthy family to when he finally meets Arnoldo.Everyone has the Flor they deserve, I guess.
Relationships: Arnoldo & Francis (Junior Express), Francis & Lila, ew hahahah, implied Francis/Josefina
Series: Floricienta AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750450
Kudos: 2





	Y La Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I had other plans,they are all on my drafts but I am currently feeling very miserable and heartbroken since the closest friend I ever had don't even want to be on speaking terms with me but I hold no grudges against them, I still love them too much for that.I wish the best for them,one of the most amazing people I ever had the honor to get to know to some level,I hope they know at least that.
> 
> To distract myself from this funk and oh yeah, there's still a global pandemic going around, I decided to catch up on an old telenovela from my childhood,I got attached to all the characters pretty quick,all the music is so familiar and nostalgic and I already thought up a JE AU for the thing just as fast lol.
> 
> Arguably Francis could have been Flor but honestly I think her personality matches Arnoldo a lot more,she's loud,stubborn,impulsive,sentimental,temperamental....works better for me.
> 
> It was pretty hard to settle on a 'Delfina' for Francis though lol.
> 
> Francis looks like Julio in this but he still has the waiter's personality.

You couldn't help the wide olive eyes full of wonder and the jaw dropped in awe as you entered your new home,you are 7 years old,you have never seen anything quite like this in your entire short life.

You have lived at the orphanage ever since you can remember,the building was huge,probably bigger than this mansion but definitely didn't look this fancy or......this _empty_ ,now that you think about it.

While the orphanage was crowded with rowdy kids and overworked staff members,this place looked really empty and lifeless.

Your new parents showed you around the mansion,more like,showed you the giant living room,the kitchen,your big bedroom then told a woman called Amelia to take you to the playroom and leave you there until it was dinner time.

You weren't allowed to touch most objects,your room and the playroom were full of toys but there was only you there,your parents seemed nice enough,you were told by Amelia,one of the house maids and the woman who showed you the rest of the infinite looking house,that they are of German descent and you are a 'Fritzenwalden' now.

Francisco Fritzenwalden.

Still,to you it didn't matter that you had a long,funny sounding new last name or that you now lived on a mansion so big you could get lost in it for weeks.

Right now you only wish you had a friend to play with.

* * *

The years to come,the family would finally start to get bigger and the house would start to look less like there were more ghosts than people living in it.

Topa was only 1 year old when he was brought to the place you were somehow already comfortable calling home,you still had a hard time with the rich kids from private school,the only kid who was willing to be friends with you was a redhead named Lila,you were very impressed by that since at first she seemed to be as snobby as the other kids,you were so very wrong,she turned out to be a lot of fun to play and hang out with,you created a real bond with her.

You still often found yourself gravitating towards your old friends from the orphanage and the circus,though that hasn't quite worked as you would have liked,last time you brought home 'non-rich' friends,they have taken away valuable objects from the house you couldn't replace and you had felt useless and unable to stop them at the time,you were just so tired of being this shy and introverted,you were desperate to impress them and make more than just one friend.

That incident in particular must have been what made your parents realize how lonely you really felt and how hard it has been for you to fit in with this new life.

So Topa happened,and you were ecstatic even though you would probably have to watch him and care for him a lot,instead of having a little brother to play with.

A year later,you say hello to a newborn baby called Natalio,another little brother to care for,you were still happy but frustrated regardless,why can't they adopt anyone else your own age???!!!

And the family just kept growing and growing as your parents adopted more babies even though they traveled and worked a lot so the nannies and housemaids and _YOU_ took care of the kids instead.

Harmony was next,then Carlos,the twins Ricardo and Rolando at last....

You are genuinely starting to miss the early days when you had these hundred million toys all to yourself,you still find yourself loving all your siblings unconditionally,there are 7 of you running around this large mansion and you wouldn't trade them for the world.

You have no reason to complain,the house isn't empty anymore.

* * *

You and Josefina Santillán were 14 when you first met on freshmam year of high school,she dreamed of being a famous costume designer,her family could definitely afford to bank that desire of hers.

You didn't think much of her,if anything,she talks too much and cares too much about appearances,for some reason,your parents always told the both of you,you looked good together,that when you got married in the future,you would solidify the unification of both families' billionaire businesses and have beautiful babies to top it off.

You always shook your head and rolled your eyes at that,running to attend to one of your toddler siblings instead,it was a good enough Distraction for the time being.

Why didn't they ever think any of that about you and Lila?! Now _YOU TWO_ were the ones joined at the hip....

Unless both sets of parents knew or already suspected that she was a lesbian and you didn't know.... 

* * *

At 15,your grades were getting low for the first time,your parents blamed it on you taking too much responsibility for your younger siblings,at the time,the eldest of the bunch was Topa,at 8 years old and the youngest were the newborn twins.

Your parents were half right,it was all taking a huge toll on you,the eldest of the Fritzenwalden siblings,what they didn't know about was you running off with Lila back to the Circus to distract from all this stress and relive your old passion for clowning,magic,dancing and acrobatics.

You love your family dearly,you do,but frankly you haven't felt that happy,relaxed and carefree in a very..... _VERY_ long time.

As a result of all that,a new,presumably more strict nanny/cook was hired,her name was Nunciatina,a blonde,fierce,rather young Italian woman who turned out to be more of a loving parent than your German ones could have ever been,if you are brutaly honest to yourself,every single day you were beyond grateful for her joining this family,she was exactly the breath of fresh air all of you needed.

* * *

You are 25,your parents just died on a plane crash.For some reason,you and Josefina have been dating for two years,you and her had promised to give them a big,loving family one day,you don't remember when you did that promise,must have been a fever dream.

Lila is a renowned lawyer now and still your best friend.You inherited the Company your parents owned,you are now a boring businessman with plenty of paperwork to do on a daily basis and you still have kids running rampant around the house to watch for.

The last nanny who tried to tame the 10-year-old trouble twins,Melody,quit,claimimg she would become literally insane if she stayed in this house one more second,didn't matter how much she was paid.

If you know those kids well (and you really think you do) you know they did it on purpose,they are being particularly rebellious as of late as a way of grieving and coping,Lila had said so and you understand that,you are mentally breaking every single item of this stinking home office as we speak.

Nunciatina demanded you find a new cook so she could have time to care for the kids more closely,she even already had a suggestion in mind too,apparently,someone whom a good friend of hers,Doris,knows and was needing a job to gain more experience,someone fairly young,you concluded.

You raised an eyebrow at her statement,pale hand anxiously playing with the pen around your fingers over the papers on your desk as you licked the inside of your cheeks,she seemed to already have all of this set up for this friend of hers and you couldn't help but suspect just... a little,besides you really would prefer to hire an older,already experienced and well known Chef to cook for your family,not some 18-year-old rookie who's just starting and barely knows anything yet.

But this is Doña Nunciatina Bertolazzi,you practically see the woman as a mother, _especially now_ ,you trust her with your and your family's lives.

Yet something in the back of your mind tells you you probably shouldn't,it sounded strangely like Josefina.

* * *

You didn't expect to meet him like this.

You had just visited Doris' 'modest' Clothing Store and consequently her 'modest' home,surprisingly the lady didn't live too far away from your own home but this place was the striking opposite of the wealthy neighborhood you admitedly got too used as of late.

You will never allow yourself to forget you have been poor before,you were born into poverty and the Orphanage that once took you in lived off of donations,you still donate to them and help them however you can to this day.

But you haven't stepped into a neighborhood like this in years,ever since you had to stop running off to the Circus and was forced to learn the family business,Lila had promised several times to try and sneak you out again but she herself had been too busy with law school at the time.

You were both adults now and this whole 'sneaking out like teenagers and having fun hobbies' thing was done and over with forever.

You can't help but feel the unfortunate familiar sensation that you had to grow up too fast.

The place is loud,people are working at the small bar by the corner,kids are freely playing in the middle of the street,teenagers are playing music and dancing carelessly at an abandoned warehouse nearby,Doris is happily chatting away with costumers as you walk out of her store.

You had tried to pry from her some vital information on this young cook, _Arnoldo_ ,but you haven't gotten much aside from him being a 'sweet,reckless and talented boy who she sees as her own son' before she changed the subject completely.

Doris and Josefina would certainly get along,you grimaced,restless hands clutching at the pockets of your light blue hoodie from the inside.

Rain had started to pour in,you jogged faster to your car,broad shoulders hunched and head down,soft chin close to touching your protruding chest,you had parked and hidden the expensive vehicle 3 blocks away,you were born poor but not stupid.

You were a few feet away from your car when you noticed a large amount of vegetables inside a cart out in the rain,connected to a bicycle nearby,seemingly belonging to no one.

You carefully scooted closer,intrigued,it was now full on raining and you were starting to get soaked from head to toe,someone was apparently sleeping by the park bench close to the bicycle as if that person was supposed to be guarding it yet fell asleep halfway through.

You pushed back the wet,thick,raven curls clinging to your own forehead as you knelt by the short yet large,unconscious figure laying on the bench,they were trembling under a thin red blanket,you gasped as you inspected the person closer,running a stiff hand over their puffy,round face.

it was a _boy_.

Chestnut brown hair down to his shoulders,adorable reddened chubby cheeks over his tanned complexion ,an unbelievably charming thin mustache,long and thick eyelashes,soft double chin,he was holding on for dear life to a dirty,worn out,yellow donut plush and shivering madly.

He was beyond gorgeous and you guessed he couldn't be older than 19,you needed to help him,take him somewhere safe and warm.

You bit your thin bottom lip nervously as you stiffly shook the young man's shoulder,you meant to be more gentle but to this day you're still not that great at these types of interactions.

The boy stirred in his slumber,long lashes fluttering as he slowly,lazily opened his deep,dark eyes,squinting meticulously,staring straight into your brown-green orbs,seemingly inspecting your soul,you offered him a beyond nervous,gap-toothed smile as you dumbly stared back.

You were in love.

And so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> For curiosity sake, if I decide to continue this AU.  
> Lila is Matías, the lawyer best friend.  
> Natalio is Franco, the other Fritzenwalden Sibling who falls in love with Arnoldo/Flor.  
> Doris is older here, she takes the role of Titina, I think it fits frighteningly well lol.  
> Unfortunately I couldn't think of anyone who could be Malala rip.  
> Technically Harmony is taking Maia's role as the "only girl" between the siblings but I want her to be more on Robertita's footsteps, someone both Francis and Arnoldo can safely confide in.  
> Nunciatina is Greta, with the twist that she's Arnoldo and Topa's mother.  
> Now picture Kid Lila and Kid Francis playing with sock puppets and have a good day.


End file.
